Without Her Faithful Loving Arms
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: He loved her, truly. But before he could tell her, he might lose her. Forever. Season five-ish. M to be safe.
1. She Don't Know How Much I Need Her

House watched her sleep. It was the early hours of the morning, when he pulled a chair next to the hospital bed. '_What would I without her? She is my everything. She doesn't know how much I need her and, maybe, she never will. God, why does this have to hurt. Great! I'm talking to God now. I have to tell her, but what would she do? Life's to short, I've been so stupid, I realize that now. Seeing her there, helpless. Makes me feel helpless__. I hate that._' He thought to himself. He loved her. Everything about her; the way her body swayed when she walked, her confidence, her sarcasm, how brave she was, her sex appeal, the smile she gave him when she was pleased with something, her fruity shampoo and vanilla body mist mixed with a natural musk that was all Remy. He fell, hard! But he was to cowardly to tell her. She was his employee. Young, stunningly gorgeous, full of life; although she was closer to death everyday. She was his biggest puzzle. He was in love, Dr. House, in love. Even that seemed weird to him. He slowly reached his hand out and grabbed her's, the feel of the blue hospital blanket under his wrist. Tracing circles with his thumb against her knuckles. She looked so peaceful... beautiful. Her monitor went off, he looked up at the screen. He let go of her hand, standing up, he pushed the chair back.

"She's going into V-fib in here!" House yelled.

Two nurses rushed in.

'_No! please don't leave me. I need you. I need to tell you how I feel. Stay with me._' He pleaded with her in his mind.

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

_If you want me to continue, the next chappy will be long, I promise! :)_


	2. Tossed Chips

Thirteen was now stable, House went back into his office. Pacing quickly. From the end of his desk to his office door, his left hand placing with his bottom lip. _'She's stable. She's okay._' He kept telling himself. He knew what was wrong with her. Everybody knew what she had. _Huntington's Chorea_. He was a doctor, a world known, he's heard every disease name in the book but that one. That one got to him the most. Surprisingly more than, _Muscle Cell Death_. But he wanted to check her apartment anyway. He limped out the doors of the hospital to his car.

He arrived to her apartment soon. Cursing whoever didn't put a elevator in, her apartment was on the third floor. He slid his credit card, rather Wilson's, in between the door frame, wiggling it and the door handle. It opened second's later. He limped inside, it was a bit cold, without her presence not there to warm the place. She'd been in the hospital four days now. It was organized, but homey. Clean, but not over done. He imagined what i'd be like to be on the couch, holding her close, as they watched t.v. He shook the thought away quickly.

He snooped through her movie and cd collection, a lot of variety. He saw a cd sticking a out from organized line on the tall oak wood shelf. He read the cover, _Blake Shelton: All About Tonight_. He opened the case, no cd. He looked around the room, nothing. He limped a few feet, in the corner of his eye, he saw a little stereo in the corner on the kitchen counter top next to the fridge. He walked to it, cd case still in hand. He set the case down, seeing the blinking red 03 on pause. He pushed play. He wasn't much for country, he didn't really mind it, but it was rare when he listened to it.

He liked the beat. Leaning his lower back against the counter top, as he listened. He laughed out loud to the lyrics, he knew she was cheesy and dirty. But he already knew that last part. He continued to listening, liking the song more as it continued. He hated that he liked it, he shrugged. '_It's just catchy that's all._' He lied to himself. He listened to song a couple more times, and then the titled track, he liked that one too. Before starting the song over, pausing it, putting the cd case back how he found it. Hoping she wasn't to anal that'd she notice. He began to sing the chorus out loud, as he looked through drawers.

_Snuggled up in my truck  
Windows down, radio up  
Just you and me, nothing between us  
But jeans and with a little luck._

_We'll kick 'em off before the night is through_  
_And we'll be doin' that thing we do._

He continued his search, finding nothing but a few sexy nightie's he'd loved to peel from her bare skin. He shook the thought away, well not completely. '_No, she's more than a one night stand_.' He didn't find anything, but he already knew that. He laid down on her bed, comfortable. He smiled to himself, smelling her on the pillow, he brought in her scent. _'Don't be creepy, Greg_.' He made a disgusted look at himself. He left the place in the same order he found it. On his way back to the hospital, he passed a Wal*Mart super center, he pulled into the large parking lot.

He went in, grabbing a soda and bag of Doritos. He bought a new familiar cd. He locked the cd into one of his desk drawers, carrying the bottle pop and the individual bag of chips in his left hand. Slowly making his way to her hospital room, he looked around seeing no one around, he walked in, quietly closing the sliding door behind him. He sat back in the the uncomfortable blue chair he began accustomed too in the last two days. He set the bottle on the wood stand next to him next to the lamp, He propped his feet up on the bed, making sure not to disturb her sleep.

He began to open the bag when she turned and looked at him, causing him to jump and half the chips to be tossed into the air; landing on him, the bed, and the floor. She managed to ask for water, which he quickly got her. She let out a choking laugh. He rolled his eyes at her in annoyance, but he was just happy to see her beautiful blue green eyes.

"What are you doing here House?" Her voice almost raspy from dehydration.

"I can't check up on my favorite duckling?" He acted nonchalant.

"No." She shook her head, a smile crept on her face.

He smiled, sitting back down. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit. You?"

He laughed. "Same ol', same ol'." He twisted his mouth.

"So like shit too."

He laughed harder.

"What time is it? Better yet, what day?"

He looked at his watch. "It's six, Thursday."

"How long have I been out?"

"Monday." He answered, in a whisper.

She looked at him, his beard was _much_ thicker since the last time she saw him. The strip club on Sunday she remembered. But of course, still handsome. "How long have you been checking on me?"

"I just got here. I pulled the short straw." He gave her a lackadaisical shrug.

She looked at his soda in that he was opening. He rolled his eyes and handed the bottle to her, he watched her take a drink. Perfect lips. He watched her neck, as she swallowed the sweet liquid. He imagined kissing her neck, feeling her eve's apple bounce as she swallowed. He grabbed the bottle, as she gave it back to him, he put the lid back on.

"I'm fine Sarg, you don't have to stay here."

He nodded, before putting the bottle of Coke back down on the stand. He got up and limped away. "Well, get better soon. Taub makes crappy coffee." He stood by the door, staring at her. '_Tell her you idiot!_'

She smiled and nodded.

"Later." He gave her an awkward smile. '_Damn you really are stupid, just say it__!_'

"Later House."

He nodded, grabbing the door. '_You cowardly bastard. You don't deserve her_.' He opened the door. He sighed and slammed it shut again, causing it to bounce off the frame off the door. He closed it properly, and turned around to face her.

"Is everything alright?" She looked at him concerned, sitting up.

"No..." He took a few hurried steps towards, her tossing his cane. "It's not." He abruptly grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her.

She was taken aback by the kiss, she tried to search his face, but his beautiful melt-in-to eyes were shut. She gave in to temptation, kissing him back. He sat on the edge of the bed, left arm wrapping around her waist. The kiss soon became more and more passionate, but slower. It was erotic and heated, and yet, so loving and merciful. She raked her fingers through his hair. His facial hair scratched and delighted her.

'_I wonder what that'd scruff would feel against my skin... my thigh. Stop it!_' She screamed at herself. '_He's probably just screwing with you_.' She thought, slowly pulling away, both gasping to breath. "Wh... why'd you kiss me?" She was able to catch her breath long enough to ask.

"I want to take you out, not a strip club, but a date. Like normal people supposedly have."

She studied his face. '_He couldn't be serious, could he_?'

"And before you say anything, yes I'm serious."

She hated when he did that, she really did. Which was more often than not. Although sometimes it did impress her. "Okay." She slowly nodded.

"Okay, when you're well enough and out of here."

She smiled. "Okay House."

"Greg."

She looked at him, unsure.

"When it's just us, it's Greg. When we're around the goon squad, than it's House."

She laughed.

"See ya later." He gave her another quick kiss, he silently winced picking up his cane, before leaving.

A week had passed, she had been out of the hospital, for at least half of it. He had taken care of all the arrangement's. Wilson helped a bit, by that, House used his credit card's. She heard a knock on the door, that could only be made by the hook of a cane.

She opened it. "Hey... Greg." That still felt weird to her.

"Hey Remy." He smiled. "Got everything?"

"It's suppose to be a date, I still don't see why I needed to pack three days worth of clothes."

"Well, obviously you haven't dated me." He gave her a big sexy grin.

"If you think I'm putting out Gregory House, you're sadly mistaken." She locked her door, her backpack over one shoulder.

"Nope." He tilted his head back 'n' forth. "Not this weekend anyway, not unless you want." He smiled wide again. "I stuff too, don't worry."

This time she couldn't help, but smile back at him. "With you, that's all I can do."

He gave her a fake hurt look.

Thirteen smiled. "Let's just go."

They slowly walked down the stair case together. House stepped out of the apartment doors first, limping to his bike, which was parked right in front. It was a beautiful autumn morning. The sun had rose not nearly an hour ago, the light rested on the rooftops, shading the fronts of the buildings. Gold, red and green leaves scattered the street's. House hoped on, putting his cane on the hook on the side of his bike. He bought an extra helmet, holding it out for her. She put her the other backpack strap over her shoulder and took it. She zipped up her leather jacket. He did too, afterwards he put sunglasses on.

'_Sexy_.' She thought. "Where's your backpack?"

"Under the seat." He nodded for her to get closer. "Do you trust me?"

She gave him a serious look.

"Do you think I'll hurt you?" He clarified.

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay, than trust me." He pulled out a piece of black silk, folding it a few times.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trust me." He wrapped the soft fabric around her eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"Not a damn thing." She really couldn't see anything but darkness.

He made a funny face, her mouth made not expression. "Okay." He put her helmet on for her, tightening it around her chin gently, he took her right hand with his own. "Lift your left leg over the bike."

She felt with her left hand, and did. After she was on, she wrapped her arm's around his waist tightly. "So where we going?"

"I just blindfolded you, do you _really_ think I'm going to tell you?"

"Suppose not."

He smiled as he turned the key, and the engine roared. He reamed the engine, making her laugh, and a little excited. The laugh he wanted to hear for as long as he could. He drove off, feeling her grip tighten slowly around him, he grinned. She felt the sun on her exposed neck, the breeze on her mouth and hands. She could feel his ab's even through the leather jacket. It made her smile.

After a while, she felt the motorcycle stop, she heard him take the key out of the ignition. He grabbed her right hand again with his, helping her off. He got up, getting his cane and back pack. He took her hand leading her for a while, and then up five stairs. He sat her down, taking her helmet off, but keeping the confinement over her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"Patience, my dear." He laughed, as she twisted her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows over the silk.

'_Were they moving_?' A movement made her stomach drop. '_Was she on a plane_?' Before she could ask him anything, she heard him speak.

"You can take the blind fold off now."

She slowly did, blinking over and over, getting use to the soft light. She _was_ on a plane. '_What the fuck_?' She was sitting on a white soft leather couch, he was sitting in a matching chair next to it. "What the hell House!"

"Uh-Oh. You used my surname."

"Where we going?" She noticed all the window's of the small jet were black, she couldn't see a damn thing out of them.

"You'll see."

She crossed her arms over her chest. He just laughed. After a while, she asked.

"Why are you doing all this? It's not... you."

"I can do nice things."

"But you don't."

He sighed. "People can change."

"Are you the same Gregory House that I work for?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you."

"And that kiss?"

"Something nice for me." He smiled, she shook her head. "Did you not want me too? I know you didn't dislike it."

"That's not it Greg."

'_Yes! She's back on to first name's again_.' He smiled inside.

"It's just that, I don't know why you're doing this. Why now? Is it because of what happened? I don't need your damn pity."

"Damn thirty one,"

She rolled her eyes at that.

"I don't pity anyone, but I know you don't have much time. I wanted to be nice, just let me." He sighed.

She sighed, he moved next to her. "I just better like it." She mumbled, sarcastically.

"You will." He kissed her again.

She smiled and kissed back. He didn't know what they were and neither did she, but both were open to exploring whatever it was. Most of the day, was spent fondling, but nothing to extreme. She watched him take Vicodin, and he watched her take Xenazine. He would cut off both his leg's to take away her illness. She was too young and talented to die young. That night they finally arrived at her destination.

She got off the plane, she didn't know where they were, but did the sight take her breath away. After they got all their thing's. The plane took off again. "Where are they going?" She looked scared.

He laughed. "They'll going to fuel up, and then they got to get back. Don't worry they'll be back to get us in a few days." He limped through the snow to the truck waiting. Getting on his knees he grabbed the key that was taped underneath it. He unlocked it. "Get in."

"Whose truck is this?" She cautiously got into the black four door, 4x4, souped up, long bed, _Dodge Ram_ pick-up.

"My uncle Blake's place." He answered, throwing his backpack into the back, she did the same. "Don't worry, he's out of town for a few days."

"You have an uncle Blake?"

"Sorta. He was in the Marines with my dad. The only friend of my dad's I could ever stand. He was more of a father than my own dad, but my dad hated that. So I just called him Uncle. Which, of course, my dad still hated. Anyway, he has a cabin here, that's where we're staying."

"Speaking of where, where the hell are we?"

"Lake Tahoe."

"Nevada or.."

"California." He added, and answered.

Thirteen smiled. "I've always wanted to come here."

"That's why were here." He drove down the snowy rode.

"How'd you know that I wanted to come here."

"You told me once."

She looked at him quizzically. "When?"

"The first time we went drinking."

"That was almost two years ago." She said in disbelief.

He shrugged, like it was nothing. "Yeah well, I have a good memory I guess."

Soon after, they arrived at his beautiful private cottage, that was not fifty feet away from Lake Tahoe. The sun was just going down.

"Breathtaking." She shook her head in amazement. Seeing her breath she silently laughed. "This is truly breathtaking."

House just stared at her. 'Yes. You are.' He thought. "I've seen better views."

She looked at him, with arched brows. "Like what?"

He smiled at her.

"Oh." She blushed. "I thought you were going to say Cuddy's cleavage."

"Eh, that's second." He grinned. '_Not even a __competition_.'

They both laughed, going into the cabin. She helped him build a fire. He took a shower, when he came back out, she was cooking.

"Hey!" He shouted. "I was going to do that."

She half rolled her eyes. "I can do something nice for _you_. Besides, I'm starving and you took too long." She moved her way to him. "Thank you." She looked to either side of her. "For this."

He nodded. "I cook tomorrow." He pointed a finger at her.

"I'm surprise you cook at all." She laughed.

"I'm skilled."

"I'll remember that."

"You don't have too, I'll prove it later." He grinned.

She shook her head. "Two bedrooms, sorry. Look's like you're bunking alone tonight."

"But I get scared at night." He faked a frightened expression.

She stopped stirring the sauce. "What is..." Remy pointed to him and than herself. "This?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"Don't play games."

He sighed. "I don't know how to do this, I'm not good at... feelings."

She gave him a _Ain't that the truth_ expression.

"But I l- like you." He was cursing himself out in his head.

"Really?"

"As employee, employer? As you want to see what a dying girl who's bi is up for? Or, and this is my personal favorite, As you just want to get laid by a younger woman without paying for it?"

She was testing him, and he knew it.

"As, I like you." He sighed, at the expression she was giving him. "Oh, don't make me say it."

"I have no clue what you're talking about?"

"I like you, like you."

She grinned. "That it?"

"No."

"Then what Gregory?" She whispered, getting closer.

'_Damn she's intoxicating_.' He gulped, hard. "I- Wanna dance?"

She was _really_ taken aback by his question. "Huh?"

"Oh, don't play dumb now. We both know you're not."

"It's just." She looked down at his leg. "What about your leg?"

"Is that a no?" He was getting to her.

'_Damn those eyes_.' "No, it's just. I don't want to hear you bitch and complain about your leg."

"I just took a Vicodin. I'm good. So dance?"

She just nodded. He left, leaving her speechless in the kitchen. He came back with his Ipod and Ipod stand. He plugged it in, and turned on 'their song.' as he liked to see it.

The song blared over the speaker's and she laughed, immediately recognizing it.

"So you know this song?" He acted like he didn't know.

"You can say that, yes." She paused. "I've never would have taken you for a country listener."

"Hey! I like that Honky Tonk Badonkadonk, and that goes for you too." They both laughed.

He grabbed her hand, as the man's voice came flowing through the air.

_Get up, put your clothes on, baby  
Come on, let's do something crazy  
Take a midnight drive down  
An old dirt road._

_I wanna see your bare feet on my dash_  
_The night wind blowing your hair back_  
_Slide across that seat_  
_And sit real close._

_Baby, let's go._

_Snuggled up in my truck_  
_Windows down, radio up_  
_Just you and me, nothing between us_  
_But jeans and with a little luck._

_We'll kick 'em off before the night is through_  
_And we'll be doin' that thing we do._

_We'll take some blankets and we'll make a spread_  
_I'll tuck you into my pick-up bed_  
_We'll watch the country stars_  
_Puttin' on a show._

_I want to see your bare skin in the moonlight_  
_Kiss your lips, girl, and hold you all night_  
_Make a lot of love_  
_And make it real slow._

_Baby, let's go._

_Snuggled up in my truck_  
_Windows down, radio up_  
_Just you and me, nothing between us_  
_But jeans and with a little luck._

_We'll shuck 'em off before the night is through_  
_And we'll be doin' that thing we do._

_We've been runnin' 'round doin' this and that_  
_It's time we got back to what we're good at._

_Snugglin' up in my truck_  
_Windows down, radio up_  
_Just you and me, nothing between us_  
_But jeans and with a little luck._

_We'll shuck 'em off before the night is through_  
_And we'll be doin' that thing we do_  
_Yeah, we'll be doin' that thing we do_  
_Doin' that thing we do._

_In the middle of the song, he began to sing along, making her tilt her head back and giggle. He swirled and dipped her the best he could. The dance was a bit more upbeat, but he was up for it. Maybe not later, but right now, with her, he was._

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

xXx

_See, longer. Waaaaaaaaay longer, like promised. :)_


	3. The 80's Are Back!

They sat on the sofa after eating, watching a movie on the television. He sat on the left end of it, she laid down, her feet by his hip with her head resting on the right arm. He grabbed her feet, pulling them onto her lap. She laughed, when her head landed on the couch. He grabbed her calf's near her knees, pulling her closer. She laughed being dragged on the couch, she sat up.

"If you wanted me to come over all you had to do was say so." She smiled, her legs fully draped over his, her feet dangling over the side.

"I could've, but this way was more funnier." He had his left hand on her right knee, and his right hand was holding the back of her neck, bringing her closer.

She closed her eyes. "What is this?"

He huffed, dropping his right hand.

"Two week's ago, I was just another employee and now, you whisk me away to a gorgeous cabin on Lake Tahoe. We danced for pete's sake."

He laughed. "You've never been just another employee."

"And you're being nice," She threw her arms up. "Why? What do you want from me?"

He kissed her. "Everything."

She slowly straddled him, and pulled away. "Clarify."

He groaned. "If you ever repeat any of this, I'll deny it, but I doubt people will believe you anyway."

She nodded, agreeing.

"I want you. I want you to be mine, and only mine. I want to make you happy, although I know nothing about it. I want to make you smile. I know that we don't have much time, that's why I don't want to waste any of it. I also know you could do much better than an old cripple like me, I don't even see how you'd be interested in the first place. If you are. I want to feel your smooth skin under my hands and lips, to taste and feel you. Not just sexually. I need to hear you laugh and hold you close after me make love. To feel your heart race when I kiss your neck, to make the rest of your life great. To hear your voice and see your gorgeous face before I fall asleep and when I wake up."

She sat there with her mouth hanging partly open in shock. Shocked by his words, his honesty, by the look his eyes when he spoke.

"Forget it." He breathed out.

She stood up slowly, walking around the couch, she walked behind him, rubbing his chest. "You coming." Her voice was sensual and soft.

She walked into the master bedroom, he slowly followed her, without his cane. When he walked in, she was standing next to the bed, with her back to him. She turn around, without saying a word, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off of him. He captured her lips slowly, he broke it to take off her shirt. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, even in the darkened more he was self cautious. She grabbed the sides off his face, seeing doubt, she kissed him deeply.

He took off her jeans and scooped her up in his arms, not breaking the kiss, he laid her down in the center of the bed. He ran his hands between her back and the comforter on top of the mattress, unclasping her bra, and taking it off. He kissed her neck, down to her chest. He sat up on his knees, thankful for the three pills he had taken minutes before. Slowly taking off her panties, he kissed her ankle, as he threw the underwear somewhere behind him.

"She's breathtaking." He spoke against her leg, kissing above her ankle.

She quickly sat up, forcing him to lay on his back. Kissing down his trimmed jawline and down his body. She took of grabbed the waistband off his briefs, looking at him.

She leaned forward, fingers still slipped in the waistband. "I trusted you now trust me." Watching him slowly nod, she continued. She eyed his body, his scar, slowly finger tips up and down it. She kissed up his body, looking him in the eyes, "You're beautiful."

He flipped her over, so he was now on top. "I'm damaged."

She shook her head. "You've been in pain, doesn't mean your damaged Greg."

He kissed her. Only kissed her.

"You can touch me, you know." She whispered in his ear.

"I want to make sure."

"Greg, I'm sure. I wouldn't have brought you in here If I wasn't."

"Your sure though?"

She trailed her hand down his body, before he could say anything, she grabbed onto his erect member and slid it in her. Both gasping at the sensation. She began slowly bucking against him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

Whispering lustfully in his ear. "I want you too Greg, right now I want us to make a lot of love, and make it real slow." She teased.

He laughed. "Doing that thing we do."

She laughed. He kissed her jawline to her neck. There it was, her heart quickened. He smiled, kissing her chest. Her skin was softer and smoother than he could ever imagined. He moved slowly inside her. Hearing short cry's of passion fill his ears. She nibbled on his neck, he groaned. House pushed deeper inside of her, making a moan escape from deep inside of her throat. His movement's long and slow, forcing her back to arch. He slipped his left arm under the arch, bringing her chest closer to his lips. He kissed them lightly, flicking and licking her nipples.

Another moan, he wrapped his mouth around the hard pink nipples, sucking and licking. He caressed every bit of skin, his hands could reach. It was the best sex either had of them had ever had. Sweat glistened off their bodies, as she held him.

"You're amazing." She breathed against his temple.

He was breathing heavily, he kissed her neck, closing her eyes. "I love you." He whispered, he immediately opened his eyes, but didn't move.

"Did you just say."

House interrupted her, still not moving. "Nope."

"Wow." She paused. "I never expected for you to say that." Thirteen was baffled.

"Well, there it is." He sighed. _'Now's she's going to leave_. _Nice choice of timing... dumbass!_'

"Yeah, there it is." She laid there for a minute, mind racing and heart pounding. She moved her lips to his ear, touching. "I love you."

He raised his head more to look at her, she was smiling. He smiled down at her. "I never thought you'd."

She cut him off, by kissing him. "Well, there it is."

He kissed her with a smile, before getting off and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

The next morning Thirteen woke up early with joy in her heart, for the first time in years. Watching him sleep on his stomach, the sheet barely covering his _ass_et's. She silently laughed, crawling out of bed. She found House's bag open, she found a t-shirt and slipped it over her naked body. Her feet made a soft pitter patter sound against the cool wood floor. She found his Ipod still on the counter top, she searched through it. Laughing at a song she never thought she'd find on it, she turned it up a little.

She began to cook, she was flipping pancakes when she heard his foot step's getting closer. He walked up behind her slipping his arms around her waist, he kissed her ear.

"Nice music." She teased.

"Don't hate on Whitesnake." He gave her a fake serious expression. "Their awesome."

"Agree'd, it's just surprising that's all. You've been doing that a lot lately..." She gave him a kiss. "Surprising me." Remy smiled, as he stood behind her. She began to sing along with the chorus. "_Is this love, that I'm feeling? Is this the love, that I've been searching for? Is this love or am I dreaming? This must be love,'Cos it's really got a hold on me, A hold on me_..."

He laughed, and then watched her sway her hips to one of his favorite rock love songs, not that anyone needed to know that. He began to sing along, with the next few lines. She smiled at him, she loved his voice. She cut a piece of already cooked pancake with a fork, and picked up a piece of strawberry with the same fork, and fed it to him. She raised her eyebrow, hoping he'd like it.

"Hmm." He twisted his mouth.

"What?" She held up a eyebrow, keeping the fork by his face.

"It's missing something. Maybe, it's not sweet enough."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at the plate behind her. "There's syrup, powdered sugar, strawberry's..."

He leaned forward grabbing a red slice of something nice, he shoved a piece of strawberry in her mouth, followed by her tongue. He tasted her tongue, mixed with the sweet fresh strawberry. He pulled away, chewing a small piece of the fruit. She did the same.

"There. Now it's perfect."

She playfully hit his bare chest. "I was about to not feed you. For doubting my cooking skills."

"Nope, it just needed a touch of House."

She laughed.

"Speaking of touch of House." He looked down, she followed his gaze at the bulging hard on confined by the teal fabric of his boxer-briefs.

She raised her eyebrow's. "That's not a touch, it's more like-" She twisted her mouth in thought. "Mad cow disease."

He laughed, pulling her into his arms. He turned them around, so now the small of her back was pressed against the man made wood island. He grabbed her hips, and lifted her onto it.

"What about my pancakes?" She pointed the spatula at them.

He grabbed the plastic utensil from her, and flipped the last pancake. It was finished. He put it on the large plate, with the tall pile of pancakes, and turned off the stove. He was about to set the spatula on the island next to her revealing thigh, when a dirty thought came to him. He lifted the shirt up, so it hung around her hip bones. House then turned her hip up, smacking her ass with the pancake batter covered spatula. He was surprised when she didn't scream or give him a scowl. She just raised her eyebrows in unison.

"What am I suppose to do with that batter on my ass, Greg?" She said zestfully.

He grinned, bending down to lick the batter with his wide tongue, when he stopped he sucked on the spot that had the biggest drop, leaving a red mark on her ass. She kissed him.

He smiled when she pulled away. "Now you've officially kissed your own ass." He answered with sarcasm.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anytime you want to kiss my ass, let me know."

He smiled, kissing her. She laid back on the island, he stood in between her legs, and pulled her as close to him, as two people could get. He ran his hand under his shirt and up the middle of her back. He kissed her neck and then noticed something. He looked past the erotic sight of her with her head tilted back, and her biting her lower lip. As hard as it really was. To the radio on the counter behind her.

"The song's on repeat." He looked down at her.

"Whoops." She giggled, and then pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

_And remember, Comment's is fuel for this writers soul (:_


End file.
